Command Me
by StarlessCharm
Summary: Naruto and his Dorei no Jutsu. NaruSasu. ONESHOT. Shameless humor, be warned.


**Command Me  
**

_**Disclaimer: **UzumakiNaruto is tied under the tightened chains of Uchiha Sasuke, who belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

_Goddamn it all… _Sasuke chanted in silent rage repeatedly to himself and to the Gods above, who seemed to loathe his existence so much, that they had decided to put on a malicious will to make the Uchiha's life ever so despondent. _As if it wasn't already…_ Of course not. Because apparently, it wasn't and the evil spirits chose to take it upon punishment. And that horrid castigation was…mortification. If there was one thing he loathed more than that despicable older brother of his, it was Sasuke himself put in utter humiliation. It just gave him a bad look, a wrong stance of his clan and it was in the least comforting. Strolling to his bed, he suddenly heard a knock from his door. Deeply sighing with hesitation, he got up, and marched gloomily to open the wooden door. It swung open and Sasuke came face-to-face with…

The cause of his humiliation. Where it all begun. Horribly great. Just great. The blonde's face brought unforgettable memories once more.

It all started six days ago…

Sasuke was walking down the busy streets of Konoha one find afternoon, when suddenly he was ran over by a teammate of his. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and azure eyes before being crashed to the ground. The raven-haired boy scowled deeply.

"Dobe! The hell was that for?" He screeched in an irritated tone. He frantically held his actions and kept calm.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Guess what?" He glared at the idiot on top of him. His face had a sheepish grin. It annoyed Sasuke to no end. It was just so awkwardly endearing.

_I must be officially on crack for thinking that. _

With all his strength, Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and dusted himself. His gaze focused on the blonde boy, who gave him thumbs up. "I created a new jutsu!"

Sasuke glared, eyebrows furrowed. "You crafted another jutsu?" He scoffed. "It's probably perverted. Or at least along the lines of perversion. Much pleasure to your sennin's liking, I suppose."

Naruto wailed. "But you don't even know what this jutsu can do!"

Sasuke tried his best to act out of interest. But deep down, he was extremely curious, so it got the better of him. Sighing, he asked, "All right. What can it do?"

Smirking, the hyper boy explained briefly. "Well, I'm not going to tell you how I created this jutsu… I named it 'Dorei noJutsu'. I think the name itself says enough."

_Dorei noJutsu…sounds spiteful!_ Sasuke felt very eager to know it if worked. "Have you tried it on anyone yet?"

He shook his head. "I ran into you to ask you to accompany me," Suddenly his expression changed, and there was a wicked glint in his cerulean eyes. "Kakashi-sensei."

-

_**Sasuke's POV**_

So after four hours of tacking down our sensei, we got ready in place. We hid behind a green bush that was located in a quiet park. It was surrounded with the beautiful blooming of the cherry blossom trees. I glanced momentarily through the bush. Kakashi-sensei was currently reading that orange book. I wondered if his guard was let down. I turned to Naruto and he silently instructed me what to do. As I listened, I realized I was to distract our sensei whilst Naruto would perform his Dorei noJutsu. I nodded and appeared in front of Kakashi-sensei. He looked up from his book and I attempted small talk with him. Several minutes passed, I noticed and abruptly I heard Naruto yell out his jutsu and Kakashi-sensei and I were engulfed in a light. I didn't exactly know what was happening, but soon the light soon dispersed and my surroundings weren't bright anymore. I saw our sensei blink in amusement, I think.

"Naruto…what was that, may I ask?" I heard him question the blonde as he came nearer to us.

Laughing nervously, he replied, "Experiment?"

Kakashi-sensei narrowed his visible eye. "An experiment?"

"Yep…"

"On your sensei." It came more of an obvious statement than a query, really.

"…I guess so."

Shaking his head, silver strands of hair swiveling side to side, he spoke, "Well, I can certainly tell you whatever jutsu you just performed needs work." With that, he poofed away.

"I know that." When I heard Naruto mutter harshly and quietly, I glanced at him. He was gritting his teeth in annoyance.

I sighed. "Well, that was a waste of time. Some jutsu that was…"

"Yeah," He was very pissed off, to say in the least. "Tell me about it."

Suddenly, I felt a jolt and my mouth moved on its own, and words flew out automatically, "Apparently, this whole afternoon and evening was a total misuse of occasion, and your jutsu evidently didn't work on Kakashi-sensei." My hand immediately went to my mouth and all I could do was think…

_Don't tell me his jutsu…!_

"I didn't literally mean to tell me, Sasuke-teme. You could be a little nicer, you know?"

_No-!_

"Of course, Naruto-_kun_. My apologies for my insignificant outburst."

_Shit._ I saw Naruto blinking at me, and then shrugged. Thank God he didn't notice. I wouldn't want him to order me around all night – how temporary was this jutsu anyway!

"Buy me ramen. I bet you're hungry too."

I had no choice but to comply.

"Sure. Let's go."

-

_**At Ichiraku's…**_

I was getting aggravated every passing minute. I was under his control – not that he needed to know to make matters worse which I was very thank for – and I have yet to know when his jutsu wore off. I noticed I was clenching my firsts and barely paid attention to what that idiot was blabbering on about. Sighing, I fiddled with my chopsticks that rested in my bowl.

"-I don't see how that jutsu went wrong…"

I was getting a massive headache.

"-uke, what do you think?"

Turning my head to wards him, I blinked.

"Well?"

I answered scarcely, "Personally, I don't care. I mean, you can kiss that jutsu goodbye, not that it was a jutsu in the first place." _I wished that was true…_

"Teme! Well, you know what? Kiss _my_ ass! For all I heed to what you think!"

_Oh no, Naruto you moron! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, shit-_

"_Sasuke! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"_

I heard him shriek as I found my hands tugging down his orange pants and black boxers and…

Kissing his nicely tanned ass.

I felt stop struggling. I dared not to look him in the eye. I carefully and slowly let go and stepped away whilst he was pulling back up his pants.

_Thank God only Naruto and I are here this late…and no one saw…_

"S-Sasuke…" And to my utter shock and surprise, he started laughing.

_What, you think it's funny to laugh when your ass gets a smack from the lips of boy you're rivals with? _

"It works! It works! My jutsu was a success! No wonder you bought me ramen and actually did…_that_." I saw a smirk on his face. Grr.

"How long since that jutsu affected you?"

"Ever since Kakashi-sensei left."

"I must've missed him and performed my jutsu on _you._" _No shit, dobe. _I quickly snatched his collar roughly. "How temporary is this?" I snarled into his face.

"I don't know."

_Oh, kill me now._

-

Here I was – feeling more miserable than ever. You see, that blonde moron insisted that I stayed at his place, so he could find out the side effects – if there were any – and how provisional the jutsu was. But right now, he's just been ordering me around – he had the nerve to deny it – and now he's eating ramen which I was demanded to cook for him.

"Okay, I came to one idea I could experiment on you-"

"I'm not your guinea pig."

"No…you're an _Uchiha_ guinea pig."

I bit back from pouncing on him. Not that I wouldn't mind doing so…for obvious other reasons.

"Anyway, I'm going to perform the jutsu on you again. I was thinking it should reverse the jutsu."

"Sure."

I watched him begin performing the hand signs. I activated my Sharingan. This jutsu will serve greatly in the near future…

"Dorei noJutsu'!"

Again, I was overwhelmed in a light.

"Okay…um…Sasuke, fetch me a glass of water."

My body didn't move.

"Wow! I get it – this jutsu isn't temporary at all. It lasts longer than I had expected. This totally rocks! Now I can get Jirariya to train me more often…"

He gazed at me with a confused face.

Well, I couldn't blame him. I had an evil look directed at him.

"Sasuke…?"

I quickly performed hand signs.

"Sasu-!"

"Dorei noJutsu'!"

And that moment, Naruto was engulfed in a light. I backed away slightly. I smirked.

"You…you…"

"I…I…" I mocked. "Naruto,"

"Ahh! Pure evil, teme!"

I flared in anger and amusement. "Evil? I wasn't the one who bossed me around. Naruto, you toom advantage of me! You ordered me to do your petty chores. Cook ramen for you. Insult myself and praise you! It was horrible for me!" _Well…except kissing your ass…_ I added silently. "So I'm going to actually order you to do something for me that I think you just might like."

"Wha…"

His back met the wall, and I cornered him. I knew I had a grin on my face.

I said, "Kiss me."

And his lips met mine.

-

_**End Sasuke's POV**_

"Naruto…why are you at my door? What do you want?"

Naruto groaned. "You know what I'm here for!"

"Oh? What, want me to order you around again?"

"Actually, no! Reverse the jutsu!"

"Nah. It's pretty useful."

The blonde growled. "Sasuke! It's been almost a week now!"

Sasuke was still in thought. Though he wouldn't admit it, he realized this whole incident wasn't so bad – it wasn't so humiliating…and he's got the adorable moron under his control.

"Nah, I think I'll still keep you on my leash. Anyways, I've got another task for you."

Muttering curses, Naruto decided that it was time to runaway.

_Not so fast…_

Smirking, he yelled out, "Come back here, and kiss me."

* * *

Shameless attempt on a fluff? Ah well. Hoped you enjoy this momento! 


End file.
